Separation
by musicmovesme
Summary: Hinata is left alone to muse after Naruto defeats Pain. Probably a one-shot, but may consider additional chapters.
1. Musing

_"I used to always cry and give up... I nearly went the wrong way... but you... you showed me the right way... I was always chasing you... wanting to overtake you... I just wanted to walk with you... I wanted to be with you... you changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because I - love you..."_

Those were the last words she had said to him before he left. She had finally managed to speak her feelings. She knew he felt something for her. His passion had allowed him to awaken the terrible beast within him, defeat Pain, and save Konoha. Now he was gone once again, leaving Hinata Hyῡga alone.

News had returned from the Summit of the Five Kages. The Fourth Great Shinobi War had begun, and Naruto was in the middle of it. It had already been over three years since he had left to train with Jiraiya, and now, as soon as he had returned, he would be gone again. She had overheard her father discussing plans with the other village leaders. They wanted to keep Naruto in hiding, far out of reach of Akatsuki.

She often wandered around the village, thinking of him and praying he could avoid the dangers that were in store. As she walked, she noticed that Konoha was beginning to resemble what it had been before the attack. The sound of hammers and saws filled the air around her. _These people, _she mused, _were all saved by Naruto… _

The people seemed to have no difficulties accepting the one they had once reviled as their savior. Mr. Ichiraku had awarded Naruto free ramen for the rest of his life, and Yamanaka Flowers was inundated with delivery orders for the young hero. She did not know how Naruto would react to this rapid change in the villagers' perceptions, but she didn't care. She had always loved him, even when no one else could see his worth.

She hoped he would return safely, that the war would end; she hoped that she would be able to see the one she loved soon, and know that he would never be in harm's way again. She felt suppressed by her fears, choked by the possibility that she could lose him. She was so close, and yet she could still only pine for him.

Despite her anxieties, she would carry on. He had truly changed her. She would continue to chase him, until the day she could walk with him and be with him, secure in the arms that had saved her.


	2. Do You Believe?

As she meandered through the streets of Konoha, Hinata was approached by the weapons specialist of Team Gai.

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Hello," she answered, still somewhat lost in her thoughts.

"Hinata, are you okay? You seem a bit more spacey than usual."

"Oh, it's nothing."

A look of concern crossed over Tenten's face at Hinata's transparent attempt to hide her thoughts and feelings.

"You were worrying about Naruto again, weren't you?"

Hinata didn't answer, but the slight blush that crept across her face gave her away.

"You really do love him, don't you? Hinata, he defeated Pain by himself, I'm sure he can hold his own in this war."

"But he said he wants to face Sasuke on his own! What if he gets hurt? What if… what if he… he… di—"

Hinata collapsed before the word could escape her lips. When she woke, a familiar form hung over her.

"Kurenai-sensei? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Tenten brought you here after you collapsed. Shizune told me you had been admitted."

"What happened?"

"You had an anxiety attack. Tenten said you've been wandering around the village lately. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Um… actually… it's about Naruto-kun," she said as she turned to look out the window.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

She took a deep breath and sat up in the hospital bed as she prepared to let out her concerns.

"Kurenai-sensei, I… I don't want to lose him. Not when he's so close. When I see him, I feel like I can do anything, I feel like I'm worth something. I want him to come back, to leave Sasuke to the others… I want him to be safe."

Tears formed in the corners of her lavender-grey eyes.

"Hinata, he singlehandedly saved the entire villa—″

"I know! He's the hero who saved all of us, but he's still only a person!"

Her voice trembled with the force of her emotions, and steady streams ran down her cheeks.

"I know how strong he is, but I don't want him to fight anymore! I love him!"

Kurenai let Hinata cry for a while before resuming the conversation.

"Hinata, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, sensei?" Hinata replied after wiping her face.

"Do you believe in Naruto?"

Hinata was silent, perplexed by her sensei's question.

"Hinata, right now, Naruto needs you to believe in him, not to worry about him. I don't know if he thinks he can win either, but he needs you to be confident and support him. The reason Naruto has become so strong is because others believed in him and his potential. So, I'll ask you again. Hinata, do you believe in Naruto?"

Hinata realized the truth that was in the jounin's words. Naruto couldn't win if everyone gave up on him, but with Hinata and the other villagers supporting him, he could do anything. A smile finally surfaced in her expression.

"Yes, I believe in Naruto."


End file.
